


Impairment

by TheFlyingAce



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: An ot4 that no one asked for, Blind AU, Disability AU, Escape au, Gen, I love my dads :pensive:, M/M, Missing Limbs, Mute - Freeform, blind, blind au?, but too bad, but with a cost, i'm not sure what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAce/pseuds/TheFlyingAce
Summary: A short slice of life story of the old men after they escaped the realm, but of course, they couldn't leave without paying the price.Escape AU + Disability AU





	Impairment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrydate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydate/gifts).

> This one's for you bruv, *points at my friend*.
> 
> This AU belongs to them and honestly, it's god tier. I don't think this fanfic does it justice and they probably wrote a better version.

It was a quiet morning when Bill woke up. The sunlight could be seen seeping through the blinds of the window. Indicating for him to finally arise. Turning to look at his two sides, his partners had woken up before he could. He could still feel how warm the spots they laid on were. It was unusual for them to be up and about at this hour. He groaned and sat up to stretch out his old bones. Rubbing his tired and wrinkled eyes. Finally, he removed the blanket to reveal his missing leg. It’s been quite a while since he and the others escaped the realm. Only it came with a cost.

He rubbed the numb where his leg used to be, bad thoughts circled in his head. He breathed in and out before thinking of something else. Scooting, he reached the side of the bed where he finds his crutches and his pack of cigarettes. He opened the drawer, were his lighter laid. Taking it out, he lit himself a cancer stick and blew out a cloud.

He grabbed the crutches at the bedside and lifted himself up. He cursed under his breath, still not being used to standing on his own weight.

One after the other, the stump of his crutch thunk against the wooden floor. Lucky for him, the house they’ve chosen was one story. For once Ash thought about everyone when picking it out.

Continuing on, he could hear a faint sound of music being played down the hallway. Along with some curses in Spanish. A small smile crept across his face as he realizes who was playing the sweet tune. He peeked around the corner to see Ace sat on the couch with his guitar on his lap. His fingers brushed against the guitar with ease. The fingers on his left tried their best to memorize where each chord was. Ace sang quietly, voice still rough from supposedly waking up. The lyrics he spoke were in Spanish, Bill could comprehend what some of it meant but his hushed voice made it challenging to translate. 

Ace continued to practice, every error he would start over but each attempt was done beautifully. He cursed lowly to himself again but perked up when he recognized the familiar smell of smoke enter the room. Ace used to hate the smell of the smoke that came out of Bill’s coffin nail but without his vision it made him love the smell instead. Knowing that Bill was still out and about gave him reassurance. 

“Bill?” He turned his head to where he assumed Bill was and smiled. Bill chuckled to himself and limped towards Ace. He flopped down on the couch next to Ace, Ace felt where the couch sunk in and turned to where Bill actually was. He placed his guitar away and softly clasped Bill’s face. Bill positioned his hand on the ones that were covering his, feeling how warm they were.

“Did you finally get some sleep, Mi Amor?” The ex-gambler asked as he began to trace his features. It was a regular thing for Ace to feel the other’s faces. He caressed Bill’s face, feeling his rough features and soft beard. Feeling the smile on his face made him smile even more.

“Still tired but, when am I not?” The statement made Ace frown slightly. He continued to touch his features, but finally, let his hands fall to Bill's shoulders.

“Go back to sleep then.” Bill sighed, he kissed his forehead then lifted Ace’s sunglasses. They were scared after they got out. His pupils were grey and lines that surrounded his eyes were like lightning. He kissed near his eyes, Ace hummed as he did so.

“I’ll be alright. I’m gonna go see if anything is cooking.” Ace nodded. He grabbed his guitar and started to play the same tune again. The older man grabbed his crutches again, heading to the kitchen but not before staying at the doorway to watch his companion play. This time Ace sang louder and went slower with the song. Bill leaned against the doorframe as he observed how ace played. He tapped his feet to keep the rhythm and kept the grin on his face. It was nice seeing Ace with another hobby other than gambling, this new activity made him look so bright. Ace paused for a second and looked to where the soldier was standing.

“You just gonna stare at me all day?” Bill jolted up straight. He felt his face get hot for a moment. He eyes darting somewhere else, the soldier knew he couldn't see him but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“I know I’m handsome but not that handsome.” Between his words, a smirk formed on his face. Ace heard Bill mutter a “Shut up” before entering the other room. Ace chuckled and went back to practicing.

The music could still be heard in the kitchen, but Bill blocked it off after he saw Tapp sitting in the kitchen. He was reading the latest news, with a cup of coffee by his side. Once the soldier’s presence was acknowledged, the detective gave a small wave. Bill sat at the table across him, enjoying the music that was being performed in the background. Bill glanced at Tapp’s neck, how visible the scar was. Nowadays the scar was just a reminder for Tapp’s given disability, instead of where it really came from. The man couldn’t say a word anymore. He tried his best not to give off a sad look. 

“You doing alright, hun?” Bill kept his voice low. Hearing him speak, Tapp looked up. He grabbed the notebook that was next to his mug. Scribbling a couple of words on it then slid the book to him.

“I’m doing fine, how about you good-looking.” It read. Bill rolled his eyes. 

“Looks like someone has been hanging out with Ash lately.” Tapp snickered, catching the notebook that was slid back to him.

“You got anything cooking?” The cop nodded “no”. Writing something yet again.

“Do you want anything? Toast, Eggs, Bacon?” 

“If you want to, don’t want to disturb you on your alone time.” Tapp waved both of his hands, indicating him that it was alright. He got up and went straight for the fridge to take out the ingredients. The bottom drawers revealed the kitchen utensils that were scattered. Probably from Ash being careless again. Tapp turned on the stove, setting the pan on top. Bill tapped out some of the ashes from his cigar, into the ash holder. He dumped his smoke away before he limped his way to Tapp and held him in his arms and watched him cook away. His grip around him was secure, keeping himself balanced on the leg he had left. No one spoke, there was only the sound of the eggs sizzling, the exhaust hood rumbling and the bacon starts to crisp. The gentle hum came out of the veteran, as he laid his chin on Tapp’s shoulder. Tapp didn’t seem to mind and kept on cooking. His hearing switching from Bill’s rough humming to the soothing melody that came from the living room. Bill started to kiss the nape of Tapp’s neck, which trailed to his jaw then softly on his lips. He could feel David chuckle every time his beard glided on his skin.

“Oh, get a room you two!” A playful voice emerged into the kitchen. The cop and soldier's attention averted to the man of the hour. Ash had a smirk on his face, holding a bag in his hand. He set the bag down on the table and headed towards the two.

“Let me get on in this!” He swung his arm around Bill's chest and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Bill’s arms swung around Ash in a panic. He held tight. Bill tried his best to kiss back but wasn’t used to Ash’s rough nature. Once Ash pulled away, Bill narrowed his eyes.

“Oh c’ mon what’s with the look?” Bill punched his shoulder, making Ash tread back a few steps. The veteran clutched a bit harder.

“Ah, Shit! That was uncalled for!”

“You ass! Do you remember who you’re handling?!” Ash gave him a weird look and gazed down to the stump where the old man’s leg used to be. Ash made an audible “oh” and threw his arm around Bill's waist, this time his grip was a bit stronger.

“Sorry Sugar. Won’t happen again.” The ex-demon hunter winked. Bill rolled his eyes and latched onto Tapp once again. the detective shook his head, amused on the quarrel that took place. Tapp turned his head to eye the bag on the table. He pointed at it with a confused look. Ash turned to look at it too.

“Oh, that? It’s a pack of beer I got from the gas station.” Tapp facepalmed, when he removed his hand he looked worn. Bill rose a brow.

“Something wrong, David?” Bill asked. Tapp glanced at him then to Ash. Ash was taken aback by the annoyed expression that Tapp gave him.

“What? What did I do this time-” Ash ceased his words and faltered in composure.

“It was the orange juice, wasn’t it?” Tapp nodded disappointedly. Ash rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his eyes anywhere besides the two. Bill couldn’t help the laugh that escaped out of him, he knew how much a klutz Ash could be.

“Can’t believe you forgot the orange juice and got fucking beer instead.” Bill snickered. Ash sighed defeatedly. Tapp rolled his eyes, he beckoned him to come their way.

“C’mere, ya idiot.” Bill grabbed his arm and pulled him into the group. Ash huffed and compressed himself into the group with the arm he had left.  
“I’ll leave you two to it, I’ll see how Visconti is doing.” He grabbed his crutches again and limped away from the two. Ash studied him for a second, face deadpanned from how crippled Bill looked.

“Wish I could help and carry you to the place, I thought losing a hand was bad enough but this is a whole nother thing.” Looking at his stump, he grimaced. It wasn’t just his hand that was missing but the whole damn arm. 

“Relax Williams, I’ll be alright.” He gave him a small smile before heading out.

The soldier retreated back to the living room. Meeting up with the gambler that continued to play the guitar, but this time he nailed most of his notes. His singing was louder and clearer, every word of the song he could remember by heart. Ace could hear the soldier’s footsteps come back in, he stopped when he felt the weight of the couch go down.

“Whatcha stoppin’ for? Did I kill the mood?” Ace chuckled. He carefully placed the guitar away and packing his arms around the veteran’s neck.

“No, I think I'm done for today. I need to give my attention to the handsome trooper that’s beside me.” Ace winked. It’s as if he could see him, but Overbeck knew otherwise. He stared painfully into his lover’s eyes, he knew how much Ace would pay to see his partners’ faces again. The old man pulled him into a warm embrace, stroking Ace’s soft hair.

He remembered the time they first got out, the four of them were in a panic. He was left with one leg, having to crawl his way to the others. He could hear two of their screams at the time, yet Tapp’s scream was oddly absent from the bunch. Before he knew it, Tapp found him lying helplessly on the ground but no word was spoken out of the detective. They managed to find Ash, which left them to the voice of the distressed gambler. They were all horrified to discover what part of them was lost but the three could agree that Visconti had it worse.

“Something wrong, mi Amor?” Ace muffled into his shoulder. Bill kissed the nape of his head, setting his head on top of his.

“Nah, just thinking…...” He claimed. Ace hummed as an “ok.”

“Y’know, you used to suck at giving affection.” Ace snickered, and Bill laughed at that statement. 

“Yeah well, I learned from the best.” He lets go of Ace and positioned himself to lay comfortably on the couch, soon the gambler joins him. Snuggling his head onto the soldier’s chest. They laid there in the serene silence. 

“You know what I do miss about having my vision?”

“Hm?”

“Playing cards.”

“So, you miss getting your ass beat at it.” Bill felt himself smile when Ace found the joke amusing. 

“You wish, but nah. It was being able to outplay others, the thrill, and it’s just fun in general.”

“The thrill?”

“The thrill for the risk! Aside from skill, luck is also part of the game. You don’t know whether or not it’s on your side,” Visconti pointed to himself.

“, and I happen to be the luckiest man alive.”

“How do you know that? Is it because of how many times you managed to get off the damn hook.” Bill said raising a brow. Ace tilted his head at him, then nodding “no”.

“I’m the luckiest man alive because I ended up with you three.” He Flashed a bright grin before pecking him on the side of his mouth. The old soldier felt himself groan at the cheesy reason but couldn’t help but redden too. 

“Ya corny bastard…” The veteran mumbled. 

“How about you, old guy? You miss being able to do anything?”

“Does walking count?” If Ace could roll his eyes he would.

“I know that you, ass. I meant anything else.” Bill sighed.

“I miss being able to “dance.” Sounds silly but it was goddamn fun to learn Kate’s perk when we were stuck in the realm.”

“Ah, si! I remember that!” The man could already form the image in his head. He recollected back when Kate was the new girl in town. Such an optimistic gal, always lighting up the mood with her music. It came to the time where she taught us how to use one of her perks. Who knew that dancing was one of them and god, was it fun. Especially for the people who didn’t know how to.

Of course Ace wouldn’t miss the opportunity to dance with the grumpy soldier. The man seemed organized but on the dancefloor, he was a mess. He would always burst into laughter when the old man dropped on his ass or stepped on Ace’s foot every once in a while. He couldn’t blame the guy. Tango wasn’t easy.

“You’re having too much fun remembering that, huh. Was I that bad?” Ace’s hand flew to his own mouth to suppress his laughter.  
“No, no! Trust me mi Amor, you were a great dancer!” Bill could feel his giggles becoming more contagious, but he shortly tagged along with the laughter. The two other men peeked into the room to check what the commotion was all about.

“What’s gotten into you two?” Ash questioned.

If Tapp could laugh, he would. He headed to the gambler and soldier, flopping onto the couch with them. Bill changed his position to leave more space.

“You’re not just gonna leave little old me out of this, are ya now?” Ash sat next to Tapp who pulled him close, the ex-demon hunter leaned into the grasp. Ace nuzzled into the soldier’s neck, eyelids closed. Tapp slept against Bill, while his arms enveloped around Ash. The veteran sighed, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. He could smell the breakfast from the kitchen, the familiar stench of bacon and eggs but his lovers seemed to ignore it. Bill thought for a second on what they were gonna do today. Maybe visit with Nea and Laurie, finally get the prosthetics for him and Ash, or get more groceries. He ignored the thoughts and returned his focus to his partners. He’d be lying if he said he wanted this soft moment to end. Soon he was listening to the sound of Ash snoring, he snorted gently to himself on how soft but funny it was. 

He felt himself drift to sleep but not before his stump caught his attention. He considered for a moment. He might’ve lost his leg but why would he go anywhere else? He was already where he needs to be.


End file.
